


Le prix d'une vie

by AllenKune



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst and Romance, Les Nuits du Forum Francophone, M/M, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Hermès aurait voulut avoir la réponse à cette question, juste pour apaisait le doute qui brillant dans les yeux de son amant.
Relationships: Ares/Hermes (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 9





	Le prix d'une vie

Hermès n'était pas surpris souvent. Il connaissait touts les dieux, leurs personnalités complexes et la plupart du temps mêmes leurs émotions n'avais pas de secret pour lui. C'était normale pour le dieu le plus rapide et le messager de Zeus. C'était même vital pour ses taches.

Il cacha alors difficilement sa surprise quand il fut réveillé au milieu de la nuit par Ares, leurs corps encore sales des activités qu'ils avaient menaient quelques heures plutôt. Ares le regardais sérieusement, ses cheveux noirs tombants sur son cou et son visage en partie collé par la sueur. Le drap cachait sa nudité mais le blond pouvais imaginer sans mal les muscles cachaient. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé être réveillé par le dieu de la guerre nue et encore recouvert de sueur de leurs exploits.

"Que vaut ma vie ?" C'est sur cette question que le blond avait était réveillé, confus de l'origine d'une telle question de la part de l'incarnation divine de la guerre et la soif de sang.

Hermès n'aimait pas être surpris, surtout quand il n'avait pas la réponse. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Que chaque vie était égale et avait la même valeur. Bien sûr que non, il en était la preuve même. Selon l'humeur de ses parents la valeur qu'il représenté changeait d'indésirable à simple inconnue. Mais Hades et Thanatos répondront qu'une vie est égale à l'autre, qu'importe le sang ou les privilèges. Seules les actions comptées pour eux.

Que l'homme qu'il avait tué ce matin en le surprenant en train de violer une femme méritée la mort ou qu'il aurait dû être jugé par les mortelles ? Que les soldats tués par ses armes étaient destiné à mourir sous la lance d'un dieu ou qu'il avait tranché les chaires injustement.

Que sa vie valait moins que celle de ses frères et sœurs simplement car il représenté une part des hommes et des dieux qui était indésirable, peu élogieux à coté de la beauté, du savoir ou de la chasse. Même les déesses de la justice n'avaient pas la réponse à cette question, sur la valeur d'une vie. 

"Ares, je n'ai pas la réponse. Personne ne l'a en se monde." Répondit Finalement Hermès.

Cela sembla suffire, au moins pour le moment. Ares fermait enfin les yeux, laissant la nuit de Nyx restaurer ses forces contre l'autre dieu. Peut-être que demain il allait le surprendre avec une nouvelle question, Hermès allait s'habituer à ça comme il s'habituer aux comportements étranges des autres.

Il espérait juste pourvoir trouver chaque nuit les mots pour apaisait la culpabilité toujours plus grande de son amant.


End file.
